Heated Emergency
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a request for Guoste-chan, I hope it's what you were expecting this was my second attempt I will finish the first one and see which one you like better. Anyways i hope you all enjoy this RussiaXReader and review.


You shivered in bed trying to get warm, you always got cold fast, and they hadn't been playing fair. You had been out playing in the snow and the boys ended up playing a little too rough and a little unfair.

Lithuania tried to stop the boys when he knew it had been enough but the boys kept at it until Liet had helped you into the house. "Go on _, we didn't mean to hurt you, we were just having fun. Go warm up."

You nodded and left to go inside, and you went straight to your room and tried to warm yourself up, but it was useless, no matter how you tried you couldn't get warm.

Russia had been in the study and was thinking about how he had lived here for years upon years in the snows of Mother Russia. He had always dreamed of living where it would be sunny during the summer months, where there would be heat and sunflowers, rows and rows of sunflowers in brightly lit fields. The hot summer sun beating in his ba- _Was that the sound of someone crying?_ He thought in mid fantasy.

Russia arose from his velvet chair, in the dimly lit room, the dark shadows were caused from the raging fire in the heart causing everything to look red. He sighed knowing it would be in his best interest to go find out who had been mean to who. There would be some punishment if someone had gotten injured. He followed the sounds until he recognized it as _'s voice crying.

He opened your door and let himself in, "_, are you okay, da?"

You looked at him from underneath the blankets, your teeth were chattering up a storm. "The boys get a little rough?" Russia asked kindly.

You nodded but managed to bite out, "Th-they d-d-didn't m-mean t-t-to."

He nodded and then scooped you up, like a little princess, even though you weren't little anymore, you were still his little princess. He had found you five years ago when you were thirteen, and he had been very protective of you since then.

"Well there's only one thing to do in this situation."

"W-What's t-t-that?"

He lifted his finger to his lips. "It's a secret, I only use this in dire emergency when I know it's needed. Russia grabbed a couple of articles of clothing from your drawers and then took you to the bathroom, "Put these on and hurry out to see me."

"B-but I'll f-f-freeze!"

He chuckled, "Trust me, this will help, da."

You nodded and did as you were told and when you came out, you were wearing your purple and black bikini suit. You realized he, himself, now wore only a pair of deep violet swimming trunks.

Then he scooped you up again and took you to a locked door which he unlocked and then slipped both you and him inside. It was dark until he turned on a switch and then there were lights! Colorful lights, that went from one color to another in a very soothing fashion.

You gasped in sheer giddy delight, no wonder he only used it when it was an emergency, the hot water must cost a fortune!

He turned on some music and it was very lively, American Techno music. "America was kind enough to have installed this for me a few years back in turn for a favor I did for him. So what do you think beautiful da?"

"I-It's g-gorgeous!" You said, watching the flashing colors. "Well go on and get in, and I'll follow." He said. You nodded and stepped in and found the hot water to your liking. "Mmmmhmmm." You moaned as the coldness left you and the heat seeped in. Then Russia got in and sat down.

"Thanks, this really helps." You said as the heat really hitting the spot.

"I can help you get warmer even still." He said.

"How?"

Russia smiled and then padded over to you till you were blushing from the intimate closeness of him, "O-Oh…body heat…right." You said stuttering then from nervousness.

He chuckled, "Yes, but I was thinking more like this." Russia then leaned in and pressed his lips tightly against yours. You tensed and his tongue slid across your lips demanding entrance. From shock your mouth opened a little and he invaded your mouth, his dark seductive kiss sent he shivers throughout your body.

Then he cupped his hands and brought hot water onto your arms and stroked them, trying to create a friction that would warm up your arms. "Now dunk your head in real fast, when your head is warm, the rest of your body should follow." Russia said as he pulled back from the heated kiss.

You nodded and did as he told you to, then when you came up again he greeted you with a kiss. Russia's broad hands slid up and down your sides creating friction again, he cupped more water and then rubbed your back fast and hard with them. The friction was making your body warmer for sure, but what was really heating you up and lighting your body on fire, was the closeness and the intimate affection you were receiving form Russia. Amazing enough, you didn't want him to stop there.

You then withdrew and kissed his bottom lip, then his jaw line and left a trail of kisses down his neck and sucked deeply on the crook. Russia moaned deeply as he held your head to where you sucked the sound of that noise in your ear created a bewildering sensation in your lower gut. Tingles of yearning, your body tensing and releasing, you then made to where he was sitting on the bench and you sat on his lap with your legs squeezing his together.

"Da-hah! You're a very bad girl." He whispered huskily, loving your touch. You moved your leg and slid your knee into the place between his legs, as you kissed him deeply with a heated passion. "Then punish me by making me even warmer." You hissed seductively into his ear.

"Da! You're too damn tempting." Russia growled, his animal going into heat, he cupped your sex and massaged it through the bikini bottom. "Mmphhmm!" You mewled as he made soft fiery sparks flying and heat your body. He chuckled darkly and untied your top and moved it, and then took one of your breasts fully into his mouth.

"Ah! Ohhmmm!" You gasped, as he sucked vigorously on it, pulling and then biting and releasing. "AGH! AH!" You moaned. "Mmmhmm." Russia groaned with bliss as he then turned to the neglected breast all the while he had been massaging your tight ass.

You wanted to show him how much pleasure he was showing you, so you took your small delicate hand and kneaded his length. He gasped biting down harder from the unexpected assault. You grinned and then slid your hand up his leg and finding your victim, and began to stroke and then pump.

Russia let go of your breast, a low guttural moan erupted from his lips, you knew you were giving him a deep pleasure like none before. But you stopped and he knew what to do, the dark lustful gaze was in both sets of eyes. He took off his trunks and slid off your own bikini bottom.

Russia held you with a meaningful look and then as held you butt close with one hand, he slid the other to cling to the nape of your neck, "Bear with me da? It will only hurt for a few moments." A little frightened, but still you nodded, and he slid himself into you. You whimpered from the immense pain, "Ah! You're so…big!" You gasped out. "And you're tight."

Russia said trying to slowly and easily pump into you so you could stretch, when the pain had left you nodded and then he started thrusting into you with a heated rhythm. The pleasureable pain increased with each thrust, your eyes rolled to the back of your head as he rocked you to the music that pounded into your ears.

You clenched his beige hair tightly, tears of both pain and ecstasy pouring from you. Russia licked away the tears, and smiled, at the pleasure he was causing you and himself. "AAAHHHH! RUSSIA!" You screamed in white heavenly bliss, as he met your Eden. Your orgasm could've lasted years or only seconds but you would've never been able to tell, he pumped again and grunted shakily, "_!" You met you peak, and the so did he. He smiled as he held you close, "I love you _."

"Same here Russia, I love you, so very much." You said burying your head into his chest.

"Warm yet?" He asked with a light but wholehearted chuckle.

"On fire." You said, then grinned lustfully, "But when you've found your breath, maybe another round might do the trick."

He laughed and agreed.


End file.
